1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to heating systems for building structures and in particular to a system that uses a forced air space heater with means for recirculating heated air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many buildings that contain large open spaces are heated by forced air space heaters. These buildings may serve as warehouses, factories, shops, chicken houses, and the like. These heaters normally contain a burner, a heat exchanger, and a blower for blowing air through the heat exchanger out into the room. Normally they are suspended about ten feet above the floor. The discharged air rises to the ceiling, and the heat is eventually dissipated through cooling and leakage out of the structure. As far as is known to applicant, no apparatus provides for recirculating the heated air that has risen to the ceiling back to the lower areas of the structure. Consequently the heat energy in the air in the upper levels of the building is lost.